<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hasn't Lost His Touch by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404182">Hasn't Lost His Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Consensual Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:36:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazingly to John, Jack still trusts him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/John Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hasn't Lost His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/4027.html">here</a> on 23 October 2008, from the prompt: <i>Torchwood, sensory deprivation, brush</i></p><p>Beta'd by <a href="https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/">mad_jaks</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And spread 'em, Captain," John commands, eyes narrowed to slits as he studies Jack.</p><p>Jack's standing in the middle of the room, naked and proud.  Hands bound behind him with black rope, wrist to elbow, to keep them away from the plug up his gorgeous arse.  The scarf bound over his eyes is black too; John loves the contrast of black against all that pale flesh.  Jack's head is up, nostrils flaring as he tries to place John through scent alone, because John's not touching him.  Nothing is touching him except the hard wood floor beneath his bare feet, and Jack sways slightly as he obeys John's command, blind and off-balance, muscles working beneath skin to find a new stability.</p><p>It means a lot that Jack still trusts him enough to let him do this.  'Course, Jack always trusted him, stupid sod; John'll never forget the image of Jack holding out his wrists for Gray's cuffs, eyes meeting John's with a confidence that shook him to the core.  He shakes himself out of it.  Focuses on the here and now, and Jack standing here before him like a statue, just the movement of his chest as he breathes, light and shallow, anticipating.</p><p>John's eyes drop to Jack's cock, hard and dark and jutting out from the straight line of his body, just <i>begging</i> to be sucked.  He doesn't give in to that, though, because that'd be touching Jack and he promised he was going to make Jack come with just one touch.  And there are other things he wants to do to Jack before then.</p><p>"Ready, Captain?" he asks, with a sinful smile that Jack can't see but will be expecting nonetheless.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Jack breathes, and John grins wider.  He thumbs the wheel on the little remote in his hand and the plug up Jack's arse starts to vibrate.</p><p>Jack yelps, his cock giving the most gorgeous twitch, and shudders.  John sniggers, and turns it up higher, and higher, until Jack's trembling, muscles rippling as he strives for balance, for control.  "How ya doing, Captain?" he asks innocently, coming in close. </p><p>Jack shivers, hard.  "Just.  Great!" he gets out, between gasps, and John smirks, thumbs the vibrator up as high as it'll go, and casually brushes his knuckles down the length of Jack' cock.</p><p>There's an endless moment of stillness, of waiting, of stretched time. And then Jack comes, hard and almost silent apart from the gasps from his wide-open mouth.</p><p>John grins.  Oh yeah.  He hasn't lost his touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>